The Rose Royal
by Ameturi
Summary: In ancient time, the world almost revolutionize by an evil sorcere who claims to be the devil, using his sister as tool. But the princess was saved by a noble prince, who vanquished the sorcere from the land. Based on the series, in midevil time, a revolu


Author's notes: This is my new and improved version of the story. I tried my best to make it good. As I said before, I don't own any characters in Utena so don't sue me. No flames as well pls. Thank you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Rose Royal  
  
By: Cresent Slash  
  
Once upon a time in a faraway place were roses bloom to the most beautiful state, was a town and a castle where lived a family of royalty and nobility. This place was called Ohtori. The King and Queen were very happy along with their sons: Akio and Dios, and their daughter, Anthy, as well as their little pet, Chu Chu. One fateful afternoon, Dios was playing with Anthy and Chu Chu in one of the outer gardens of the city when they got attacked by demons. Dios shielded Anthy and Chu Chu from their ruthless attack, causing him to die. The King and Queen, as well as the citizens of Ohtori, mourn for his death. Anthy cried the most and prayed for her brother's safe journey to faraway planes. Little Chu Chu cried a lot as well, however Akio didn't even shed one tear for his departed brother, he acted more like happy Dios has died. Five days after the funeral, the King and Queen decided to go around the kingdom on their carriage. As soon as they were in the woods the same demons attacked the carriage and killed them, as well as the knights that were protecting them. With the King, Queen and Dios dead, Akio took the throne of Ohtori. With his leadership, the people suffered and the roses of the outer areas have withered or turned to stone. He used a spell of the forbidden rose for his personal gain and ruin this land as we know it. Anthy had once tried to persuade his brother to change, but he wouldn't have any of her talk. He decided to make her a tool for his plan, the revolution, casting a spell on her and making her the 'rose bride', a prize to the victor of the challenge called duels. Words have spread about the duels and the 'rose bride' engagement to the victor. Many princes have tried to win the duels, and the hand of marriage of the 'rose bride' but would always end up defeated and dead with Akio saying to their limp body:  
  
"You lack the nobility of a true prince." Every time he won, he would always command Anthy to go to his room with him. Because of the spell cast on her, Anthy could not do anything but obey and feel the unbearable pain of despair and misery her brother gives. However, when Akio is asleep, Anthy would pray this to the darkest of skies:  
  
"Dios, please help me. I cannot continue like this anymore. All the princes that battled our brother and died only wanting me for my beauty, not from my mind or soul. I wish that there were a prince, like you Dios, who would save me from this torture and Akio from his obsession. Please save me, brother" and after the prayer, Chu Chu would come to her.  
  
"Chu Chu?" it looked at his mistress with worry. Anthy looked at him.  
  
"Oh Chu Chu. I hope one day a true prince, like Dios, will save us." And with she fell asleep, hugging Chu Chu, and distancing herself from her Akio's side of the bed.  
  
In another kingdom, another royal family lived there. There were known as the Tenjou Royal Family, the royalty of Hikari, the kingdom of light. There was the King and Queen and their only child, Utena. One fateful day though, the King and Queen were assassinated by a spy from Ohtori. The assassin was caught, but he killed himself with a poison-filled tooth before they could asked further questions, they only knew he was from Ohtori. The funeral was held private, only Utena was there. She was wearing a simple black dress, but richly fined nonetheless. She kneeled down and cried her heart out at the two coffins. She cried and cried endlessly until a voice silenced her.  
  
"Why are you crying?" it asked. Utena looked up to see a boy, little older than her approached her.  
  
"Who are you?" Utena asked the boy.  
  
"I am Dios, a prince." He answered. "Now tell me why are you crying?" Utena continued to cry.  
  
"Because I lost my parents. I am all alone." She answered, tears falling from her eyes. Dios quickly wiped them away and looked at her.  
  
"Do not cry." Dios said. "For as long as you do not lose your nobility and our strength, you shall never be alone in this world." And he walked away, Utena followed him until they were in a strange room. One of the walls had a large rose on it in the center of the rose there was a girl similar to her only this girl was in pain with so many blades inside her.  
  
"Who is that?" little Utena asked  
  
"A princess." Dios answered.  
  
"A princess?"  
  
"The rose bride."  
  
"Why is she in pain?"  
  
"Because she is under a spell called 'The Millions of Swords'." They watched as the girl moaned in pain an agony. Utena cried a little in seeing this.  
  
"Hey, you are a prince. Please save her." She pleaded but Dios shook his head. "Why not!"  
  
"Because even though I want to. I cannot. You will understand soon." Utena looked at the pain-stricken girl and looked at Dios again, eyes with determination.  
  
"Then I will save her. I will be her prince." Dios looked at her.  
  
"As long as you can retain you noble heart, you might be able to save her. But remember, as you grow up, you will be a lady instead of a prince."  
  
"No I will a prince." She said determined.  
  
"Then we shall see." And he slip a rose-signet ring on her finger. "This will lead you to her one day." And he vanished. Ever since that day, Utena had vowed to become a prince herself. As she grew older, She cut her long rose-colored hair to a boy cut. She wore nothing more than prince garments, knight's amour or noble suits. She learned fencing instead of knitting like other ladies. As the last heir of the throne, she was allowed to be a prince, and was not stopped by the castle's officials. People from the town called her the 'rose prince' because not only of the rose vines that started to grow around the castle walls and rose bushes and garden growing around the town, but also because of the rose signet ring that was rumors to have motivated her to be the prince she is now. After a few months, Utena had a dream. In her dream, she saw Dios shielding a young girl and a little monkey-like creature from the demons attack. Then it shifted to the death of a lord and his lady, attacked by the same demons. Next vision was about the same girl Dios protected, only older. Utena then recognized her as the 'rose bride' people have been taking about. There was also a guy who looked like Dios only older and more evil. They were both in the 'rose arena' were they say princes from every country in this world die in fighting for the 'rose bride's engagement'. Lastly, there were two people on the bed. The male was asleep, but the female stared at the sky, praying. Then, the vision shifted to her current state. She was standing in the white plane when Dios approached her and spoke:  
  
"What you saw is I and my family. The girl whom I protected is my sister, Anthy, and our family pet, Chu Chu. Right now she is under the spell of our brother, Akio. As a spirit, I have found out it was Akio who summoned the demons to kill my parents and me. Now I cannot do anything but watch Anthy suffer and hear her prayers. Listen." Then Utena was face to face with the 'rose bride'. Utena saw her as a beautiful lady, with her long curled purple hair and a simple white nightgown, but she was sad. Then Utena heard her voice:  
  
"Dios, please help me...I cannot continue like this anymore...All the princes that battled our brother and died only wanting me for my beauty...not from my mind or soul. I wish that there were a prince...like you Dios...who would save me from this torture and Akio from his obsession...Please save me, brother..." Utena was saddened to see Anthy in such pain. Then Anthy's image shifted back to Dios. He spoke once again:  
  
"A duty of a prince is to rescue a princess, maiden or damsel in distress. But a true prince has to have 3 important virtues. First is wisdom, a prince must know what to do and what is his purpose in life, and to answer that we embark on journeys to find the answer. Second is courage, the journey may be dangerous and horrible, but we must look ahead and accept the present. Lastly and the most important one is nobility, a prince who lacks this can never become a true prince if he gives up his nobility easily in the amidst of defeat." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Every prince who tried to win Anthy's hand ended up defeated by Akio because of their lack of nobility. If you want to prove yourself you are a prince. Then I ask you, also as a prince, to help my sister and to defeat Akio. Only then, will you be the true prince you so desire to be." Then Utena woke up from bed, panting heavily. She ran her hand across her head, thinking.  
  
'The true prince I desire to be...?' She then looked at the ring on her finger that Dios left her. 'So it was his spirit who visited me before." But she made up her mind.  
  
"Don't worry Dios." She spoke to no one. "I will rescue your sister just as I promised before and make sure she will never experience that much pain again." She look at the ring thoughtfully. "This I promise as a prince." She then felt the wind carrying Dios's voice:  
  
'Thank you.' The next morning was uneventful for the castle, since Utena had ordered an emergency meeting to the council. They all hurried up in their morning robes to the meeting room. They saw their 'prince of the rose' waiting for them, wearing golden knights armor. She looked at them one by one.  
  
"Gentlemen, I thank you for coming to this emergency." She stated first before taking her seat. One official, Saionji Kyouichi stood up.  
  
"Just tell us why you had to call us off our breakfast tables?" Saionji said, straight to the point. Another official, Miki Karou stood up as well, defending Utena.  
  
"Stop that, Saionji." Miki remarked. "Do not talk that way to our lord." Utena took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"It is alright, Miki." She replied as Miki took his seat. She looked at Saionji. "Take your seat as well, Saionji" Saionji obeyed, grumbling. "The reason I called you all here urgently is this: I will be leaving this castle immediately for Ohtori." There was silence at first with what Utena had said, until Tonga Kiryuu, another official, broke it.  
  
"You cannot be serious, can you?" he asked, shocked. Utena looked around to see the others whispering to each other.  
  
"I am..." She answered calmly. "...I will be leaving now." She walked to the door, but Tonga stopped her, grabbing her arm.  
  
"We cannot allow you to go to enemy territory." He stated. Utena freed her arm and looked at him seriously.  
  
"I going and you cannot stop me." She replied, with a hint of coldness in her voice. "We will not start a war that will endanger the citizens." Saionji rushed to her and grabbed her collar.  
  
"Do you not remember that an assassin from Ohtori killed your parents?" he snapped at her and tried to slap some sense into her, but Utena was fast enough to dodge it and deliver a blow herself.  
  
"Of course I know." She said as Saionji fell back. "That is why I am going."  
  
"What would you gain from going there?" Miki asked as she was leaving.  
  
"Nothing..." She answered, trailing. "...but the satisfaction of knowing I saved a princess from her pain." She opened the door and looked at them. "Sorry to interrupt your breakfast, Gentlemen. Enjoy them" With that she left to go to the castle's stable, leaving the officials stunned. When she arrived there, White Rose, her horse and the fastest stallion in Hikari, greeted her with a 'neigh'.  
  
"Hello as well, White Rose." She greeted, petting the horse's muzzle. "We will be going on a journey so I better prepare you for it." With that she took the horse amour and grooming tools and began to prepare White Rose. As she was doing this, Juri Arisugawa, captain of the royal guards and Utena's fencing partner, approached her.  
  
"I heard from rumors around the castle that you're going to Ohtori." She joked, but Utena kept silent, fixing her saddle. "You're really going, aren't you?" Utena looked at her, eyes full of determination.  
  
"Yes I going." She answered with a smile. Juri slapped hand her hand on her head. She knew better than to argue with her friend. She was about to say something else when a voice interrupted her.  
  
"You do know that Ohtori is filled with black blood magic of a necromancer, don't you?" the voice remarked. Utena and Juri looked at the door to see Shiori Takatsuki, the sorceress of the castle and Juri's engaged, looking intently on them.  
  
"Yes I know." She replied. "You told me that when I was studying magic with you." Shiori smiled at her answer. When Utena studied with her, she got the chance to meet her fencing partner, Juri, and immediately they fell in love for each other and planed to get married, with the approval of the 'prince' of course. "You came from Ohtori, weren't you, Shiori?" Shiori snapped back to reality and answered Utena's question.  
  
"Yes I did." She answered sadly. "But I ran away to Hikari because my father planned to marry me off with Ruka Tsuchiya."  
  
"You mean the noble who was considered a raping madman." Juri said shocked. Utena looked at her in suprised. Everybody had forgotten about Ruka Tsuchiya, the noble with a reputation of a madman because rumors say he had been killed in Ohtori after his last lady, who Utena believed it to be Shiori, had ran away. But here Juri was talking about him, as if she knew him.  
  
"Yes, but there was no proof of it. It was only rumor..." Shiori stopped for while. Utena and Juri saw tears almost coming out of her eyes. "...But Ruka was very kind to my father and help him in so many ways that father finally agreed to his proposal and he said to me that he will fine husband for me, but only I saw the true Ruka within the mask one night before I left..." before she could continue more she collapsed in her tears. Juri caught her and hugged her comfortingly. Utena watched the couple in envy. Though many princesses have tried to win her heart, they never could define from a boy and girl.  
  
"Tell you what..." she started as Shiori calmed down a bit. "...As a souvenir from Ohtori, how about the noble, Ruka Tsuchiya's head?" Shiori looked at her intently.  
  
"If you can find him, just make sure you serve his head on a silver plate." She stated dangerously. Utena nodded and was about to leave the stable with White Rose, but Juri stopped her with a sword on her hand.  
  
"Here." She said, giving Utena a sword. "You can't be a prince without a sword." Utena examined the hilt and saw the crest of her rose- signet ring on it.  
  
"Where did you get this?" she asked.  
  
"Shiori and I asked the castle blacksmith to make it." Juri answered. "Shiori and I always see you wearing that ring and we heard it was what motivated you to be who you are now. So it's only fitting you have that." Utena smiled at her sword and hugged her two friends.  
  
"Thank you." She said, happily. "I make sure it'll never be destroyed."  
  
"Come to think of it, you'll need a name for your sword." Shiori reminded. Utena let go and looked at her sword.  
  
"Dios, that will be the name of my sword." She answered and they walked off to the castle gate. "By the way, Juri. How did you know about Tsuchiya?" Juri looked at her with a serious look and answered:  
  
"Ancient history. Something I don't want to remember." And with that they continued walking. However, as they were walking, they heard running feet and Utena lost her composure. Juri and Shiori knew what was going to happen next and started a countdown:  
  
"3-2-1." They heard a high-pitched, kawaii-toned voice yelling:  
  
"LORD UTENA!!!!!!" Wakaba Shinobara, the personal maid and friend of Utena, ran up and glomped her. Utena staggered a bit but regained her balance, tried to pry off Wakaba's arms and legs, but they were locked on.  
  
"Wakaba please get off me, you are very heavy." Utena pleaded. Everyone knew this was a usual thing for the two friends. Even though the higher nobles tell Wakaba to stop it, Utena would defend her and tell them she was her friend and ordered the others to stop their abuse on Wakaba or they would be executed for harming her friend.  
  
"No way. Lord Saionji told me you were going to Ohtori." She said sadly. "So this may be my last time to do this to you."  
  
"Don't be silly. I'm going to come back. And I know Saionji is going to protect you from the higher nobles while I'm gone." Yes, everyone knew of the affair of Saionji and Wakaba. Though they thought Utena would disapprove, instead Utena wished them the best of luck with their relationship.  
  
"But no one has ever been able to get out of Ohtori alive since Prince Akio had taken the throne." Utena shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry I going to come back alive and well." She smiled "I'm going to make sure I see your wedding with Saionji." Wakaba blushed at this but hugged her tighter, so Utena had to carry her until they were at the castle's gates. When they got there, Utena was surprised to see other people waiting for them. There were Kozue Kaoru, captain of the archery scouts and Miki's sister, Nanami Kiryuu, Headmistress of the castle, Utena's rival and Tonga's sister, Keiko Sonoda, Commander of the castle's army and Nanami's friend, and finally Mitsuru Tsuwabuki, leader of Hikari castle's assassins and Nanami and Tonga's adopted little brother. Wakaba finally let go of her as she looked at these people.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" Utena asked looking at them. Of course, they were Utena's friends as well. Kozue walked to her first.  
  
"We come to say goodbye to you." She answered, presenting a long bow, with the rose-signet sign on the holder, and arrows with the same sign on their arrowhead. "I had the blacksmith make this for you as a reminder of your lessons in archery. Don't forget." She then hugged Utena as a gesture of 'farewell for now'. Nanami was next, putting packages of the best food of the castle and best men's clothes on White Rose's saddle.  
  
"You better not die there." She said, with fire in her eyes. "I am not through with my score with you." She then hugged Utena too and cried a little. "I am serious. You better not die or else."  
  
"Don't worry I'll come back." Next was Keiko, presenting a shield, with the rose signet as the symbol on the shield.  
  
"Every prince also must a shield to symbolize his or herself." She smiled, giving the shield to Utena and hugged her. "Come back soon so we could have the jousting tournament." Finally Mitsuru gave his own present: A pair of fighting daggers with the rose symbol on the hilts.  
  
"I crafted these myself for you." He said shyly but still smiling. "These daggers can be use in case your sword has been taken from you." Utena smiled at the boy's remark and carefully placed them on her sides.  
  
"Thank you. I'll make use of them well." She said and hugged him. "You'd better be a good big brother to Nanami."  
  
"Oh I will. Don't worry." He said as Utena got on White Rose's back. With the goodbyes finished, she was about to leave when:  
  
"PRINCE TENJOU!!!!!!!" They all looked to see Miki, Tonga and Saionji run to them. They caught their breath as they came to them.  
  
"What is it?" she asked them. Miki stood up and answered her.  
  
"We have come to see you off as well, Prince Tenjou" He replied. Tonga and Saionji stood up as well.  
  
"We'll be expecting you to come back." Tonga stated.  
  
"You need to come back for us and the people." Saionji said firmly. Utena looked at them and smiled.  
  
"I'll come back. I promise that I'll come back." She stated as she readied White Rose for the run.  
  
"One more thing, are you going to get the 'rose bride'?" Miki asked. Utena looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm going to rescue her." She answered. Wakaba looked puzzled at them.  
  
"'Rose Bride', do you mean the Princess Anthy?" she asked and Utena and Miki looked at her.  
  
"Yes, do you know anything about her?" Utena asked. Wakaba nodded.  
  
"Rumors has it that Prince Akio casted a spell on his sister to make her 'the rose bride', making her from Anthy Ohtori to Anthy Himemiya"  
  
"Himemiya..." Utena trailed off as she looked at them again. "Thank you Wakaba for the information." Wakaba smiled. "Now listen up, these are my final orders while I'm gone." They stood up as a sign of Utena's title. "Juri, Shiori, Kozue, Keiko I want you to make sure the Kingdom will be safe. Put all the guards in defense. Use white magic of protection if necessary. We cannot allow the citizens of Hikari to get killed." Juri, Shiori, Kozue, Keiko nodded. "Mitsuru, you are to make sure no assassin or enemy traps be set near the castle. I don't want the outside areas to be dangerous for the citizens" Mitsuru saluted in response. "Nanami, make sure nothing wrong happens within the castle and the town." Nanami nodded. "Tonga, Miki, I want to strategize a defensive plan for the Hikari kingdom." Tonga and Miki saluted. "Saionji, I want you to make a backup plan with Tonga and Miki in case the first one fails..." Saionji saluted "...And protect Wakaba from the higher nobles as well." Saionji looked at her and nodded, smiling. "Finally, Wakaba." Wakaba looked at her. "I want you to prepare my parent's bedroom." she gave a puzzled look. "I have the feeling when I come back, I can take the throne." Wakaba's eyes widen in surprise, so did the others.  
  
"So who will be the princess you marry, my lord?" Miki asked Utena.  
  
"I have a feeling Princess Himemiya will be my queen, Miki." Several gasped.  
  
"You mean you really are going to compete for the hand of the 'rose bride'!" Saionji exclaimed. "Do you think you can actually get her? Princes from every country have already tried to win her hand, but they ended up dead on the so-called 'rose arena'."  
  
"Lord Saionji is right, Lord Utena." Wakaba added. "Rumors has it that when black roses would grow on the arena, it indicates that another prince has died to Prince Akio. Many even call him the 'Prince of the black rose'. Why even attempt to win the 'rose bride', Lord Utena? There are many other princesses who you can marry."  
  
"Those princesses only like me from my wealth and title, and not from my soul or mind." Utena answered, looking at Saionji and Wakaba. "Thank you for the information, Wakaba, and thank you for your concern, Saionji, but I cannot allow Prince Akio to do anymore pain to Princess Anthy. I had made a promise as a prince I will save her." She then remembered. "Oh Wakaba, one more thing." Wakaba looked at her. "Get yourself a wedding dress, okay?" Wakaba blushed at this remark but nodded anyway. Shiori then walked to her.  
  
"One more thing before you leave, my lord." She said  
  
"What is it, Shiori?" Utena asked.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know about the symbol of your ring..." She began. Utena listened intently. "I did some research on it and found out that the symbol is the 'Rune of the Forbidden Revolution Rose'."  
  
"'Rune of the Forbidden Revolution Rose'?"  
  
"Yes, it is said that this specific rune has the ability to revolutionize the world if a pure heart is sacrificed. But what you have is only the light rose symbol of the rune. I am thinking Akio might have used the dark rose symbol of the rune. He will probably try to get your rune half. So be careful."  
  
"I will. Thank you Shiori." Shiori bowed and backed away. Utena held the reigns of White Rose and gave it a tug, indicating to gallop. White Rose got the signal and galloped fast, goodbyes were heard from a distance. It would usually take 10 years to get to Ohtori on horse because of the traps and snares, but because White Rose's special training of speed and Utena's wisdom of the castle grounds from her maps in the castle, they got to the castle border within 10 months. Of course this did not go unnoticed. In Ohtori castle, Akio and Kanae Ohtori, a necromancer and Akio's fiancé, were watching Utena and White Rose make their way to Ohtori in a crytal ball. Kanae smirked at this.  
  
"Look, dear. Another prince is going to try and win your sister." she said. Akio smiled evilly as well.  
  
"Why don't you take a closer look, my dear Kanae?" he suggested. "I'm sure you'd find a difference in this prince from the others." Kanae looked closer at the crystal ball and was shocked.  
  
"By the regions of the dead! That prince is a girl!" Kanae exclaimed. Akio smirked at her reaction and looked at the crystal ball that had Utena's image on it.  
  
'So this girl is the prince Dios had inspired in his spirit mmm...' he thought as he saw they ring on Utena's finger in the crystal ball. "...and he even gave 'the Light Rune of the Forbidden Rose' in the form of our family ring, I'm impressed, but it's going to take more than a girl and the weak light rune to stop me. Once I get that rune, I will finally revolutionize this world.' Akio then looked at Kanae, smiling. "Why don't we let Mikage and Mamiya greet them, my dear Kanae?" he suggested, indicating a plan to Kanae. Kanae immediately knew this.  
  
"What a wonderful idea, darling! I'll tell them to get ready to greet them." Kanae then ran to the hallways. Akio continued to look at the crystal ball. Smiling, he thought of what he could use with Utena's dead body. Meanwhile in Anthy's room, Anthy and Chu Chu were looking at what Akio saw through an enchanted mirror that their parents gave her. Akio knew this but didn't mind it at all, he though it was just something she can use to see the next prince dead. Anthy looked somehow worried, why would a girl try to save her. Then she noticed the ring, her eyes went wide. Chu Chu also noticed this.  
  
"Chu Chu! Chu Chu!" it kept exclaiming.  
  
"I know Chu Chu. She has 'the light rune of the forbidden rose' in the form of the family ring." She informed. 'How did she get that ring?' she thought 'Only Dios had that ring and...no it can't be...it's impossible! Could she be my prince? The one who will save me from my torment?' though shocked, she smiled a little, Chu Chu was surprise to see his mistress smile, for she had never smiled for real. 'If she is the one who save me, I will not care if she is a boy or girl, as long as she can accept me for who I am.' She then looked at the window, up at the sky. 'Dios, my brother, thank you.' She then looked at the mirror and saw the handsome face of her prince and the determination in the robin blue eyes of her savior. 'Please save me, but be careful, I will watch you, my prince, my...my love'  
  
'...I will watch you, my prince, my...my love...' those words were carried from the wind to Utena. Utena smiled a little, her princess was watching her.  
  
'Don't worry.' She said in her mind. 'Dios told how much you suffered, so I'm going to free you from that' She nudge White Rose to continue, but before the horse could walk, there was a blur...  
  
SWISH! SWISH!  
  
...Utena was losing her balance as White Rose was going wild over the blur. Finally Utena was dropped on the ground with a THUD! And White rose galloped a few ways back. Utena sensed danger in the air and unsheathed her sword and picked up her shield when it fell on White Rose.  
  
"Come out, show yourselves!" she yelled, without a hint of fear in her voice. Voices chucked everywhere.  
  
"Did you hear that, Mamiya, not a single hint of fear?" one voice interjected.  
  
"I think we've found a worthy specimen, Lord Mikage." Another noted. Utena was getting really mad.  
  
"Show yourselves now, cowards!" Suddenly, there was a black-whitish flash. Utena covered her eyes until then flash was gone. In the place of the flash were two men. One had pink hair the other had purple hair. They both were wearing noble's clothes. "Identify yourselves!"  
  
"Hmm...straight to the point. Well, I am Mikage Soji. I am everything but a coward." The pink-haired man stated.  
  
"And I am Mamiya Chiba. Mikage and I are servants of Prince Akio." The purple-haired man said. Utena prepared herself.  
  
"I do not care if you are or are not Akio servants. Let me pass." She snapped, going to pass, but Mikage and Mamiya blocked her way.  
  
"I'm afraid we cannot allow that." Mikage stated going to a pose.  
  
"Yes, you see, our prince has an interest in you..." Mamiya explained, also going to a pose. "...and he would like us to test your powers." With that a sudden force began to take over Mikage and Mamiya. They began to mutate, growing larger, their clothes becoming shreds because of their growth. Fangs, horns and claws began to show, their eyes glowing with a devilish red. After the transformation, Mikage and Mamiya were no longer human, but two devilish demons, with the demonic look that Utena so remembered.  
  
"You were the demons that killed the king and queen of Ohtori, as well as Prince Dios!" she exclaimed. Mikage smiled evilly.  
  
"How did you know that? No matter, you will die where you stand!" Mikage screamed as he and Mamiya's demonic form charged at her, but she dodged them. She quickly deflected their horns and claws with her sword and shield. There battled for hours until finally Mamiya though it was the perfect time to strike a finishing blow. He charged at Utena from behind. Utena sensed this and rammed her sword into Mamiya's heart as he charged at her. He fell back, returning to human form and looking at Mikage sorrowfully.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mikage. I couldn't keep our promise." He then slumped, limp. Though looking demonic, you can see the sad look on Mikage's eyes as he a tear fell down. He looked at Mamiya one last time then he looked at Utena, eyes flaming with anger and disgust.  
  
"You killed Mamiya. How dare you kill a human being! You're no prince!" He then charged at Utena and knocked out her sword and shield, pinning her down to the ground. Utena had to think fast as she saw Mikage's claws rising for the kill. She then remembered something.  
  
'The daggers!' she though as she felt the hilt on her side. '...these daggers can be use in case your sword has been taken from you.' Mitsuru's words rung in her head and she quickly pulled them out and rammed them to Mikage's head and pulled them out of him. Mikage fell back a bit, but started to walk towards Mamiya, each step he turned human.  
  
"It seems we can keep our promise." He said as he tightened his hand on Mamiya's. "Let's both see your sister, Tokiko, together." With that their bodies magically burned to ash. Utena looked at the fire until it died, leaving a few ashes and two black rose-signet ring, before it too turned to ash. White Rose sensed there was no danger anymore, so he quickly returned to Utena, seeing her armor shattered and her inside clothes bloodstained, her expression looked sad. He gave her a nudge and she faced him.  
  
"White Rose, do you think I'm worthy to be a prince?" she asked grimly. White Rose looked at his master questioningly. "Never mind." And she picked up her sword and shield and the two daggers. It was growing dark so she set camp, casting a few spells of protection. She took out the extra clothes and removed her old ones. Now she wore white noble clothes. She took out some food from her saddlebag for her and White Rose. As she fell asleep, her dreams were on the 'rose bride', who was wearing a red princess' dress and gold tiara on her head, which was the 'rose bride' outfit. The 'Rose Bride' smiled, as if she could see Utena. Utena thought this was a vision and looked away.  
  
'Don't, please.' The voice of the bride said, letting her hands touch Utena's face to face her. Utena was surprised that the 'rose bride' was actually speaking and touching her in her dreams. 'Please look at me.' Utena faced her.  
  
"How can you-" she was cut short when Anthy placed her hands on her lips.  
  
'Don't speak now.' She said, smiling 'I can only be free though dreams and I'm free to speak to you now.' She said as she took Utena's hand 'I have been watching you, my prince.' Utena's face fell.  
  
"I am not a prince." Utena said softly, looking away "How can I be a prince when I have to kill human lives and stain my hands with human blood. I can't be a prince." Anthy looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
'But you are a prince.' She said, making Utena look at her. 'Those two were demons created by my brother from the very beginning to kill my family, giving them human forms to be humans. But in reality they were demonic spirits who wanted their rest and freedom from his wing and you gave it them. They are grateful for that.' Utena was shocked at what she heard. Anthy smiled softly as she gestured Utena to dance with her. Utena didn't know what to do, but before she knew it, she was dancing with Anthy, hands were clasped together, her other hand settled at Anthy's waist, while Anthy rests on her shoulder. They danced for eternity in the romantic melody of the dream with rose petals raining down on them until Anthy's body began to fade. Anthy was turned from joy to sadness.  
  
'I don't want to go...I want to stay here with you...' her voice was toned with grief, tears were falling from her eyes. Utena saw this and kissed Anthy's tears away.  
  
"Do not cry, fair princess." She spoke softly. "Wait a little longer. Have faith that I will come and save you." Without even thinking Utena leaned a little for a kiss. Anthy somehow read Utena's mind and returned her kiss. Even though it was a dream, the kiss was real to them and felt like bliss, made more fragile and passionate with each passing moment. But the kiss was ended when both parted, slightly breathless but happy. Anthy was fading fast but she still smiled nonetheless.  
  
'I will wait for you, my prince. Farewell' she said as she hugged Utena in a comforting embrace. But it soon ended as Utena woke up from her sleep. Sighing she got up and got ready to continue the journey. They got to Ohtori less than 3 days and Utena saw what a horrible place it had become. The roses were dead or petrified. The people were also petrified and human bones were present. Buildings were either burned or destroyed, black roses grew among the corpses and petrified objects, which Utena knew that there were some of the prices the Akio killed. When Utena and White Rose got to the town square, Utena was surprised to see a young man with blue hair sitting on a bed of roses in the square, he too was wearing a noble suit like Mikage and Mamiya but Utena somehow knew who he was.  
  
"Ruka Tsuchiya?" she asked. The man laughed and looked at her.  
  
"How did know me?" Ruka asked as he watched Utena got off from White Rose and unsheathe her sword.  
  
"I've come to avenge my friend, Shiori Takatsuki, after what you've done to her" she stated. Ruka eyes widened at the name but laughed half- heartily.  
  
"Takatsuki, huh?" he said as he stopped laughing. "So my last fiancé is alive, eh? Tell me, does her body still taste like sweet wine..." he trailed as he licked his lips. Utena was disgusted by his words.  
  
"I would never treat my friend that way." she said with a hint of disgust. "And she is no longer your fiancé, she is now the fiancé of Captain Juri Arigusawa, captain of the royal guards in Hikari Castle." When Utena said Juri's name, he began to laugh harder.  
  
"Juri! So that's where my real love went!" Ruka laughed. Utena was shocked. Although she knew Juri to be a very noble captain and friend since she was her fencing partner 10 years ago, but she never knew Juri was Ruka's love or about her past life.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Utena asked. Ruka looked at her intent fully.  
  
"Well since Prince Akio told me to kill you, I'll tell you as your last request..." he trailed as he laid on the bed, closing his eyes. "...it all happened 10 years ago. I fell in love with my first lady when her family arrived for a peace conference here. My family and hers were friends and I was introduced to their only daughter. It was love at first sight, I immediately fell for her..." he opened his eyes, stars shining on them. Utena kept a safe distance from Ruka with White Rose. "...but I saw she fell in love for a girl. A girl! And not me! she had deceived me by falling in love with another! How could she do that to me!" he raged on as he got up and faced Utena, eyes burning. "Then I stood in front of them and she admitted everything. She had betrayed me so I decided to take care of the little obstacle to our promising love." Utena was shocked and immediately knew what he meant.  
  
"You killed her!" she raged. Ruka stood up and took out a rapier from the side of the bed.  
  
"I would prefer taken care of but yes I did." he stated and pointing the sword at Utena. "But enough of this, it's time to take care of you, by orders of my lord, I must kill you." Utena positioned herself for the battled while White Rose decided to leave the battle with his master and her opponent.  
  
"I accept your challenge, Lord Ruka." She said "For my friends and for the women who you had destroyed with your hands. You are no longer human and I shall cleanse you from this land." They started to engage in battle. Blade met blade, metal clashed with metal. Each one of their clothes were slashed or torn. They battled for hours and hours until sundown.  
  
"Do you really think you can beat me?" Ruka smirked, fangs showing a bit to a surprised Utena "I have been given immortality of a vampire. You cannot defeat me." Utena thought for a while when he said this.  
  
'True a vampire has immortality, but...' she thought as she notice a blue rose that Ruka seemed to have been protecting from her. '...even a immortal has a weakness and his source of power.' she slashed Ruka's arms, who backed away and let it grow back and heal.  
  
"I told you: you cannot defeat me!" he said, triumph. Utena ignored his remark and prepare for a killer thrust.  
  
"I will defeat you by my hands. You are no longer human, vampire!" Then they charged...  
  
GLEAM!  
  
...the battle was over. Ruka had slumped limped on the ground, the blue rose rested on Utena's hands as she crushed the frail flower. Ruka looked at her.  
  
"How do you know?" he asked, looking at her with fear.  
  
"You seemed to take good care of this rose and protect it on your side when I attacked you." she explained "I know that a vampire is immortal but a vampire also has a weakness, namely an 'immortality object'. There are no blue roses in this world so I instantly knew that was your immortality object." Ruka gave a weak laugh.  
  
"And to think I could defeat you." he said, coughing out some black blood. "You truly have courage that you were able to defeat me, Mikage and Mamiya, us! The creatures of darkness!"  
  
"In order to be a true prince, I must have pure courage." Utena stated.  
  
"Prince? How could a girl like you be a prince?" Ruka asked "You are better off as a princess."  
  
"I do not like to be a princess. To me, it is better to be a prince, knowing that I have a princess to save." Utena answered. Ruka looked at her admiringly.  
  
"Now I see why Lord Akio wanted me to kill you." he said. "You are not like the other princes that have come to challenged him. You have a special shine in you." he coughed some more blood. "Be careful, you may have defeated us, but you may not be able to defeat Kanae. She's no ordinary necromancer." He made a grab for Utena's collar to make her face him. "One last thing, tell Shiori I'm sorry, and tell Juri I still love her." With that he turned to ashes, leaving a black rose-signet ring where he laid. That too, turned to dust later on. Utena slapped her hand on her head.  
  
"It looks like my gift to Shiori and Juri turned to dust, however..." she looked at Ruka's rapier left at the side and picked it up. "I think this would do for second choice." she then looked at the sun setting. "I won't give up. I still have to save her. White Rose!" she called. The horse responded and galloped to her. She took off her torn noble clothes and took out another set of clothes. Now she wore black prince garments, with a slight feminine touch. Now both made their way to the castle. Where Utena told White Rose to stay, however he protested.  
  
"I will be fine." she told him. "Make sure you stay." finally White Rose agreed. And then...  
  
FLOP!  
  
...a strange monkey-mouse-type creature, wearing a ribbon and an earring on one ear, suddenly landed on Utena's head. Utena let out a surprised scream  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" the scream could have been heard throughout the whole town and another if possible. And it did.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Shiori asked Juri when the captain stopped at the hallway and looked out of the window.  
  
"I though I heard Prince Tenjou screaming." Juri answered. Shiori let out a soft laugh.  
  
"I doubt Prince Tenjou could scream that loud unless she saw unspeakable creature." She gently grabbed Juri's hand. "Come. It will not do you any good to worry about her safety. The best we can do is pray that she is safe and she can save her princess. Believe in miracles, Juri. And they will answer to your feelings." Juri faced her and smiled warmly.  
  
"I believe in miracles because I am seeing one right now." She said softly as she lightly kissed Shiori on the lips and continued to walk with her in the dark-lighted castle, both hoping that their noble prince was safe.  
  
Finally Utena calmed down after a few moments and picked the little creature and immediately knew who it was. "Are you Chu Chu?"  
  
"Chu." it answered, nodding. Then Utena noticed a rather large envelope on Chu Chu's back  
  
"Is that for me?" she asked. Chu Chu nodded and gave it to her. Utena saw a stamp on the letter and immediately knew it was the same symbol of her ring, the scent of roses on it also told her it was from Anthy. She quickly opened the letter and read its contents. It was done in neat writing and it read:  
  
My Dear Prince,  
  
I am written this to tell you that your next opponent will be my brother's fiancé, Kanae, who is a necromancer. She is known as the queen of darkness and mistress of the undead. Her powers are far greater than any necromancer in this world, both living and dead. She has the ability to use shadow servants and calling of the undead. I'm afraid I cannot help you in knowing what is her weakness, her powers are even a mystery to me. But I have faith that you can defeat her. I will be waiting. Please be careful.  
  
The Rose Bride.  
  
P.S. If it is possible, might I leave Chu Chu under your care? He is my dear friend and I cannot allow him to be under my brother's wing anymore. I am eternally grateful.  
  
Utena smiled at this and looked at Chu Chu, who was trying to show a good puppy-dog look. She petted the little monkey and it looked up, its stomach grumbling.  
  
"Well Chu Chu It looks like I have to take care of you a while." she said as she pulled out a cookie from the saddlebag and gave it to Chu Chu, who accepted it gratefully and munched on it happily. "Can I be your friend too?" she asked and Chu Chu responded by shaking her finger. "You have to stay here with White Rose until I come back or call for you. Can you do that?" Chu Chu nodded and hopped on White Rose's head, who seemed also fond of the little monkey and happy to have a new playmate. Utena then took out her sword and shield and went inside the castle. Ohtori Castle had a very romantic interior of rose painting or tapestries in the hallways.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" a female voice implied. Before Utena could react, an unknown force had taken her hands and legs and she hanging in the air of total darkness. Utena knew this was the shadow servants and she knew who was controlling them. As if on cue, a woman with yellow-green hair, wearing a black robe of runes, approached her. "You know, you have been causing a lot of trouble for my beloved Akio. I do not like that."  
  
"Are you the mistress of the undead, Kanae?" Utena asked sternly and bravely. The woman laughed.  
  
"My, I seemed to be quite famous, yes I am her." she answered, watching Utena struggle to get out.  
  
"Release me now." Utena snapped.  
  
"I do not think you are in the position to give me orders." Kanae countered. "But this will be your final warning: leave now and never return or face your worst nightmares and die where you are."  
  
"I will rescue the 'rose bride' and I will not be stopped by minions of darkness such as yourself." Utena bravely said.  
  
"Then prepare to die." Kanae said as she raised her staff and summoned some shadows to form a sharp point and aimed it straight for Utena's heart. Before the shadows could kill her, Utena called out.  
  
"White Rose!" With lightning-fast speed, the stallion quickly rode and rammed the shadow spiked with its enhanced horse armor and broke it to a pieces. Chu Chu jumped off with a butter knife and cut the binds of Utena, who was caught by White Rose. "Now you shall pay, pawn of darkness." Kanae got angry when she saw Chu Chu.  
  
"That little rodent belongs to that girl, Anthy." she said. "So she been behind this all along. No matter. I will still kill you where you stand." And with that she hit her staff on the floor. A few moments later, bone hand have risen from the floor, skeletons were appearing, million and millions of them. Utena and White kept their ground and began to attack them with a sword or the blade on White Rose's helm. Even Chu Chu was attacking them with his butter knife.  
  
CLANG! CLANG! SWISH! SWISH! CLANG!  
  
Skeleton after skeleton they kept coming, reconstructing to more and more dangerous creatures. Until finally, the skeletons constructed themselves to the form of a dragon. Kanae laughed at this.  
  
"Tell me, dear 'prince'?" she mockingly questioned. "How are you to defeat a bone dragon, hmm? You still have a chance to surrender."  
  
"Never. I will rescue her if it is the last thing I do." Utena stated. White Rose also stood up, not leaving his master's side. Chu Chu also stood bravely.  
  
"Then die." she raised her staff, the crystal gleaming, and Utena immediately knew what to do. She nudge White Rose to charge front. White Rose charged and Utena pulled out her bow and an arrow and jumped up over the dragon and aimed for Kanae's staff crystal. She fired...  
  
SWISH! CRACK!  
  
...Kanae's crystal cracked and broke. She screamed as if she was in pain. The bone dragon roared in pain as well before returning to the ground where it came. Utena and White Rose, with Chu Chu on its back, approached the fallen necromancer.  
  
"How did you know?" she muttered.  
  
"I learned that necromancers give up their souls for the 'soul device', whether it be a crystal, a skull or a book" Utena explained. "Soul devices have the ability to summoned the undead, but if destroyed, the soul of the necromancer would be destroyed as well." Kanae laughed at her own defeat.  
  
"Such wisdom you have." she said, staggering to standing up, but failed. Before she could hit the floor, Utena caught her and helped her up. Kanae was puzzled. "Why are you helping me?" Utena looked at her.  
  
"Though you are of darkness, you deserve much better." She replied, eyes showing concern. "Can you stand? Are you alright? Did I hurt you that much?" she asked the fallen necromancer. Kanae smiled a little at this, not an evil smile but a genuine smile of joy. She gently pushed herself away from Utena and walked a few steps.  
  
"I see now why Akio told us to challenge you." She began as she panted heavily, holding her heart. "Though a girl, you have an endless sparkle in your eyes and an everlasting shine within you, one Akio never had. Even I have grown quite fond of you at this short time though we are enemies." Kanae pointed further down the hallway. "Go now, my beloved Akio awaits."  
  
"What about you?" Utena asked. Kanae gave a little hearty laugh.  
  
"Failure is not an option for me. I do not belong to this world anymore" Kanae raised her head up high, tears were failing from her eyes. "Good bye, my beloved Akio." And then she turned to dust. Her robes on the ground, with a black rose-signet ring resting among it. Utena looked at it and closed her eyes.  
  
"May you find eternal happiness in your deathly sleep." She prayed.  
  
"Neigh..." White Rose nudged Utena.  
  
"Chu Chu." Chu Chu tugged a bit on Utena hair.  
  
"Yes I know." She looked at both her companions. "Well since both of you are here already. Let us continue." They walked further the hallway until they reach the grand stairway. There they heard...  
  
CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!  
  
...someone clapping and a male voice saying:  
  
"Excellent, you manage to defeat all the obstacles given to you." Utena got ready and unsheathed her sword. "I don't think that will be necessary." The light went on and at the top floor, there stood a man with purple hair tied in a ponytail, wearing white prince clothes, beside him was a woman with purple hair, wearing a red dress which was the 'rose bride' clothes.  
  
"Are you Prince Akio?" Utena asked, eyes as cold as steel.  
  
"I prefer to be called Lucifer." Akio replied charmingly. "But yes I am he. And this is my dear sister Anthy, also known as the 'rose bride'." He gestured to the woman beside him. Utena's eyes widen when she saw Anthy, who looked very sad but beautiful, then she continue to give a deathly look to Akio.  
  
"You have no need for your sword." Akio said as he and Anthy came down from the stairs until they were at Utena, White Rose and Chu Chu. "Might I suggest we postpone this fight until morning? You have just battled Kanae, and I wouldn't consider myself a gentleman and sport if I battled you now, knowing full well you are injured and not in full health." Utena lowered her sword a bit but still looked intent fully at him.  
  
"How can I trust your words?" she asked. Akio smiled, charmingly to Utena, but to Utena it seemed as very evil and twisted.  
  
"Oh don't worry. I give you my word as a gentleman." He ressured. Utena sheath back her sword, but still looked at him dangerously. "Why don't you join us for dinner? Anthy, go prepare another place for our guest." The girl looked at him.  
  
"Yes, big brother." And she disappeared into the hallway, which were lit up by a strange force.  
  
"I will take your horse to the stables if you like. He will have the most comfortable space there." Akio reached for White Rose, but Utena stopped him.  
  
"I will take him myself, thank you." Utena said as she lead White Rose to the stables at the field of the castle. After taking White Rose there, dinner was already waiting for Utena. Akio and Anthy sat there in the large dinning room where there were many rare exotic dishes, but Utena barely touched her food.  
  
"Why don't you eat some? These dishes are the best of Ohtori." Akio said, sipping his wine. "Don't worry they are not poisoned." He reassured. "I told Anthy to make them specially for an occasion such as this." Knowing Anthy cooked them, Utena began to eat her food until she had her fill. Then Akio stood up and walked to Utena. "Well it is time for bed, would you like to stay with me in my room?" he reached for her hand, but...  
  
SMACK!  
  
...Utena slapped his hand away, facing him, eyes showing anger.  
  
"Do you think I am like that?" she snapped. "I came here to duel against you, not to stay in a bed with you. What would your fiancé, Kanae, think about this?" Akio smirked at this.  
  
"Kanae? Oh, you mean that pawn of mine? No, she doesn't mean anything to me. Only girls who have a lot of spirit within them." He leaned on her. But he was pushed away, something he didn't expect from this girl-prince was her strength. "Oh I see you need your rest. Well since you do not want to sleep in my room, Anthy, take our guest to the most comfortable guest room there is in the castle."  
  
"Yes, big brother." She walked to them and looked at Utena. "Please follow me." With the torches lighting up, Utena followed Anthy to the guest room. They both stopped at a door and Anthy opened, showing Utena a well furnished room and a very comfortable bed.  
  
"This will be your room tonight." She explained and looked at her. "Can I ask what is your name?" Utena looked at her and smiled gently, it was the closes thing to warmth for Anthy.  
  
"My name is Tenjou Utena, I am from the Hikari Kingdom." She answered softly. Anthy was about to ask another question when her brother called her.  
  
"Anthy! Come here now!" he yelled. Anthy stiffened a bit, knowing what her brother wants from her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go now." And she hurried away. Utena frowned, knowing what the rose bride is going to. She decide to walked a bit and went to the castle's gardens, Chu Chu, of course, was on her shoulder. She was saddened that all the roses in the Ohtori Kingdom have perished. As if on cue, a beautiful red rose bloomed out of the garden. Utena and Chu Chu looked at it in surprise and Utena picked it up.  
  
"Look Chu Chu. A rose has bloomed from the garden. That's a good sign." She said as Chu Chu sniffed the little flower. Then after a long time, they returned to the castle traveling to the ballroom. Then Utena's eyes caught the big portrait on the wall. It looked like the portrait of the Ohtori royal family. The was a man and woman who looked very kind, who Utena thought to be the King and Queen. Two older boy, one with purple hair tied up, who Utena knew to be Akio, and the other with lavender hair, who Utena knew to be Dios. And last, a little girl with curled violet hair and a little creature on her back, who Utena instantly knew was Anthy and Chu Chu. Then out of nowhere, Anthy came to the room. Utena sensed her and immediately hid herself and Chu Chu near the wall. Anthy was wearing a lavender night gown, Utena saw it to be torn a bit and her eyes widened when knew what caused it. Anthy approached the portrait, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"I can't take it anymore." Anthy murmured. "I can't take this misery anymore. I do not know what I did to deserve this. I wish this could end even for a little while." Utena was saddened and then an idea struck her. She whispered something to Chu Chu's ear. He nodded and fled away. Utena approached the crying princess and touched her shoulder. Anthy was surprised a bit and turned around, only to se the handsome and gentle feature of Utena. Utena wiped her tears and looked at her.  
  
"Crying doesn't suit you." She said as softly as possible. "Don't cry. It saddens me to see you cry. I can understand what pain you're going through."  
  
"How can you understand?" asked Anthy desperately, tears were going to form. Utena looked at her eyes for a moment and embraced her, surprised even by her own actions. Anthy was surprised by this, but found herself liking this kind of warmth than what she felt from Akio. To her, Only Utena's embrace didn't fell like prison.  
  
"Believe me, I know what it is like to lose a loved one. I had lost my parents from an assassin." Utena replied, stroking the soft hair of the princess. It felt as soft as rose petals. Utena pulled out from their embrace and face the girl. "I've come to make your wish come true, princess." She said as she knelt in front of Anthy and pulled out a red rose to her. "Will you give me the honor to dance with you?" Anthy's eyes widened in surprised at this.  
  
"I-I have nothing to wear for such an action." She said sadly. Utena looked around and saw a large sheet on a table. She quickly grab it and put it around Anthy, putting a little magic in it, making it an exquisite white sleeveless dress.  
  
"No you do have such a garment." Utena answered. Anthy looked at surprised with her new clothes.  
  
"But what about music?" Anthy asked. As if on cue, White Rose walked in the room, pushing a record player on a table. Chu Chu put a record in and turned it on, filling the room with a romantic melody.  
  
"You were saying?" Utena asked her and smiled charmingly and lifted her hand to take Anthy's "Will you give me the honor finish the dance we could not finish in our dreams?" Anthy cried a little, but these were tears of joy. She smiled and gratefully accepted Utena's hand.  
  
"I would love to." They dance an unending waltz, only seeing each other. Of course Chu Chu and White Rose left to give their masters their privacy. The dance lasted until sunrise, with a finish of Utena kissing Anthy's hand. Anthy blushed slightly but smiled warmly.  
  
"It seems we must go. I must prepare to battle Akio." Utena said. Anthy understood and nodded. She was about to leave when Utena stopped her. "May I have permission to call you Anthy?"  
  
"You may call me that if you wish." She answered, going away. Before leaving she said. "Thank you." Utena decided to return to her room. When she got to her room, there, she saw prince garments waiting on her bed. They were white and black, made to look very masculine. She put it on and noticed it didn't look good with her now long hair, so she cut her hair with her sword and went to meet them.  
  
"Oh dear, you cut your hair?" Akio said as she walked in to the breakfast table.  
  
"I think it's better that way. At least if I beat you, you would not have the humiliation of being defeated by a girl." Utena replied as she pulled out her sword and fastened her shield. "I demand the duel now." Akio sighed and got up.  
  
"Oh well, it's looks like I can't convince you to have your breakfast." He said looking at Utena's determined and dangerous gaze. "Very well. Follow me." Anthy and Akio led Utena to a large rose gate where it opened and they went inside. The ground began to rise and soon they were in the skies, An upside-down castle on top, a platform with roses, the legendary 'rose arena'. "Anthy, prepare us." Akio ordered to Anthy.  
  
"Yes, big brother." She pulled out two roses from her side and pinned a black rose on Akio's white prince uniform and a white rose on Utena's prince garments. "Whoever's rose will be the last one standing, he or she is the victor." She whispered slightly to Utena's ear. "I have faith you will win. Good luck." She walked away to Akio's side and began to say an incantation. "Sword of the Black Rose, the powers of Darkness that sleeps within me." Utena watched in awed as the rose bride's chest began to glow "Heed your master, and come forth!" And a sword, much similar to Utena's only the hilt was black, emerge from Anthy's chest and Akio pulled it out, a black shield, with the black rose-signet on it, forming on his other arm. And they engage battle, with Akio passing a few comments.  
  
"Why? Why try to be a prince when you are a girl?" Akio asked as he deflected another slash.  
  
"Why do you ask? It is because it is the life I choose to have. It is because there is a princess waiting to be saved by a real prince." Utena answered as she gave a side slash.  
  
"So you are going to save my sister. Do you want to have the power to revolutionize the world?"  
  
"I have no desire for such power, only to save Anthy and free from her suffering." Akio smirked when he saw the ring.  
  
"That ring." he trailed off.  
  
"A gift from Dios, your brother." Utena answered, blocking his slash with her shield. "How could you do such a thing, killing you own family?"  
  
"They were never my family, nor is Anthy. She is just a pawn in my game." Anthy was shocked to hear this, but made no comment because of the spell on her. "Did you know why I killed them? I tell you. When we still young, Your parents and mine planned to marry you off with Dios for peace between Hikari and Ohtori." Utena was surprised to hear this, but kept battling. "I didn't want that to happen since I wanted you, so I had him killed. Then I had my parents killed for ever agreeing to have Dios marry off in the first place. And when I found out your parents decide to withdraw from the agreement. I had the best assassin kill them."  
  
"So you were the one who killed only family. How dare you." Utena was enraged. Her rage made her stronger thus giving Utena an advantage. "Not only do you cast a spell on your own sister, but you kill people for you own greed. You are not a prince. You are the devil himself, Lucifer." She snapped as she positioned for her thrust. Akio, too, prepared for his thrust.  
  
"You will be mine!" he yelled and...  
  
FLASH! GLEAM! SLASH!  
  
...It was over. The victor was...Utena! Akio's sword shattered, his shield broke and the rose was nothing but a memory. Utena approached Anthy, whose eyes had tears.  
  
"You are the victor, I am engage to you." Anthy said softly. "I knew you would win. Now I belong to you."  
  
"I know but..." Utena smiled and whispered to Anthy's ear. "...I rather see you have your freedom back."  
  
"No! You will be mine!" Akio charged, producing a knife. Utena caught the blade before she or Anthy could have gotten hurt and she pushed Akio aside. He gave an evil laugh. "As long as I have this Dark Rune of the Forbidden Rose, you cannot undo what I have done." He showed a black rose- signet ring, one similar to the rest, only Utena knew this was the real thing.  
  
"What do you want to do to him?" Utena asked Anthy. Before she could face her, Anthy stabbed her from behind with the Darkness Sword, Utena's sword and shield falling to the ground. Utena was shocked, but not because she felt her energy getting drained from the sword, because she felt betrayed by her only love. "Why?" she whispered.  
  
"You remind me of the Prince Dios I once loved." Anthy said in a bitter voice. "But you can never be him, you can never be a prince, because you are a girl." She pushed the sword further and Utena fell on the floor. Akio stood up, looking smug.  
  
"Well done, Anthy." He said, raising his hand. "Now the sword." Anthy hesitated for a while. "Why are you hesitating? Give the sword, Anthy." Anthy walked to him and presented the Darkness Sword, now glowing with light energy. "Now to take what rightfully belongs to me." He walked off to the edge of the arena and jumped off. He landed on a bridge. At the of the bridge, there was a gate, covered and binded with rose vines and thorns. "The 'Rose Gate', the gate which brings revolution. It will finally be fine" As he walked, swords of different shape and size began to charged at him. He smirked. "The 'Million of Sword', hmm? Anthy!" Anthy began to walk off, but was stopped by Utena pulling her dress.  
  
"Please...do not go...Princess Himemiya." Utena said through her breaths. Anthy looked at her.  
  
"Oh my meddlesome hero. Thank you for letting me savor a little bit of true love in this world." She said pitifully at the fallen 'girl- prince'.  
  
"No...please...do not go...Princess...Hime...miya." Utena said still cluching the Rose bride's dress only Anthy wasn't there anymore. She disappeared, the dress dropping down. Utena noticed the swords went to a new target. She moved her head and saw it. The sword were aiming and stabbing Anthy, who was in the air, one by one. "Princess Himemiya! Princess Himeya!!!!" Akio then tried to slashed the rose vines binding the gate. Each slash, Utena felt so much pain. "I can't...not after...I gone this far..."  
  
"Do not move anymore, my noble princess." A voice rang in Utena's mind. "I will tend to your wounds later. You have done well to get this far, but I told you, you will always be a lady." Utena opened her eyes and saw she was in a dark room with a brightly-lighted merry-go-round, and on one of the horses was a prince who looked like Dios. He walked over to her and bend down to kiss her ring. "At least I will give you a prize. A kiss on this ring..."  
  
SLAM!  
  
...Utena slammed her fist on the floor, pushing her body to move and get up. She stood up weakly and looked up. About a hundred swords were already on Anthy.  
  
"PRINCESS!" she cried out loud to the rose bride. Akio was still slashing the rose gate. With a final thrust, he hoped he opened the gate, but instead he broke the sword.  
  
"The sword broke...impossible." he said, looking at the half-bladed hilt and threw it away. "It matters not, I still have the bride and my new 'queen'." He then turned around, only shocked to see Utena struggling to stand and walk to the gates. "Do not tell me you are seriously planning to open the gate?" he asked as Utena weakly walked on. "Do not even bother. No sword can break the seal unless it has special property and my sword has clearly been broken." He explained as he rushed off and caught Utena when fell. "The seal can never be broken. I have defeated you, and..." he was cut off when Utena pushed him aside and fell on the ground, struggling to get up again. "Very well. Do as you wish" he said as he walk off. Utena got up again and limply made her way to the gate. She kept her hands on the handle while gasping for air. She looked up and saw Anthy getting pierce by more than a thousand swords.  
  
"PRINCESS!" she cried out. Then without even thinking she tried to open the rose gates. Akio laid himself on the arena looking smug while holding a goblet of wine.  
  
"She certainly resembles Dios." He said to himself. "He used to be like that. Earnesty is valuable. It is the one and only way to change the world. But earnesty by itself changes nothing. Without power, one merely finds himself depending on others to live. I have taken enough risks to purchase the power to change this world by selling my soul to the forbidden rose. That is how the world work-"  
  
"SILENCE!!" Utena interrupted. Akio ignored her and drank his wine. "Princess Himemiya...I will not let you die." The sword kept coming on the girl. "Do you know how happy I was for first time in my life...just to see you?" she whispered, tears were coming out...  
  
TRINKLE! DROP! GLEAM!  
  
...A single tear drop itself in an unknown shadow. It returned back and dropped itself on Utena ring. Akio finished his drink and looked up, thinking his new 'queen' had given up, but before seeing it, he noticed something.  
  
"The swords...they have stopped. How is it possible?" he said as he stood up, looking at the still swords. He then looked at the bridge and was surprised. Utena had manage to open the rose gate and was now trying to open a coffin. "STOP IT!" he yelled but his cried were unheard as Utena kept opening the coffin. "Stop it! You do not know what you are doing!" Uten ignored him as she struggled to open the coffin. "Stop it..." his voice died out when he looked at the sword, the rose bride had already vanished, as if she was never there, but the sword that haven't stabbed her yet began to form a spiraling cyclone ring. He screamed, knowing his plans were destroyed by the mere nobility of this 'girl-prince'. Utena kept struggling and struggling, opening the coffin. And a bright flash emerged as she halfway opened the coffin. In a dark room, Anthy's real form lay there in still darkness, in deep sleep until a voice had awaken her.  
  
'Princess Himeniya...Princess Himemiya.' A voice said. Anthy opened her eyes slowly and looked up to a bright light.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
'I came to save you.' The voice answered.  
  
"But you are a..." Anthy trailed off.  
  
'I came to see you' The voice interrupted. 'So do not be afraid of our meeting, our world.' And the light continued to shine brighter and brighter.  
  
"Princess Himemiya...Princess Himemiya...Princess Himemiya!" a voice kept calling out. "Himemiya!" The image of Utena was now visible to Anthy's eyes.  
  
"Prince Utena..." Anthy murmured.  
  
"Princess...finally...we meet." The prince's eyes were filled with tears, so were the rose bride's.  
  
"Prince Utena!" The arena began to break apart at the mere cry of the real princess. "Prince Utena!"  
  
"Princess, hurry! Take my hand." Utena said as she held out her hand.  
  
"No, you must not! Hurry and run away! The sword are."  
  
"Take my hand! Come on , Princess"  
  
"You do not understand! If you do not run away quickly..."  
  
"Princess, hurry! Take my hand."  
  
"I beg you!"  
  
"Hurry! Hurry and take my hand!" Anthy looked up. She saw Utena's hand, stained with patches of blood from opening the coffin. For the time of miracles, she shown tears once again. Tears because she asked herself why she is being saved by the person she betrayed. She silently cried but reached out to her beloved prince's hand.  
  
"Someday..." Utena whispered as she took Anthy's hand. "Someday...the two of us will..." They touched their hands, but the coffin was breaking and threatening to take Anthy away, but Utena wouldn't have it. Just as the coffin broke apart and separated itself from the bridge, Utena quickly grabbed Anthy's hand and pulled her out with all her might. They fell on the floor of the bridge as Utena lost all her strength from breaking Anthy's fall. They watched the coffin falling as Utena continued to hug the girl, whispering: "...the two of us will shine together." Anthy silently cried as hugged Utena back. Utena noticed Anthy wasn't wearing anything so she used her magic to conjure the rose bride's dress. "Are you alright?" she asked the crying princess as she helped her stand up.  
  
"Forgive me..." Anthy whispered. "Forgive me."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive. Do not worry." Utena reassured. But soon she fell limp, her last bit energy finally drained out of her body. Anthy caught her and was shocked. Anthy then whispered some words and her hands glowed a bright light and tried to heal her fallen prince.  
  
"Please do not leave me. Not yet." She whispered as she tried desperately to heal her beloved. A evil laugh could be heard and Anthy stood there face-to-face with her evil brother, the devil himself.  
  
"So she manage to free you." He smirked. "No matter I still have my dark rune. Now come to me, my dear sister." He moved closer but Anthy backed away. "Why are you avoiding me? Are we not siblings? I am your brother"  
  
"You are not my brother. My real and only brother was Dios." She answered sternly. "You are the devil disguise as a human."  
  
"You dare talk at me?" he asked calmly. "That is not very lady-like tone, dear sister." And he dashed forward. Anthy had no way to escape him. But before he could even touch Anthy, Utena's eyes shot open and pushed him away. "You are alive! How is it possible? The Darkness Sword should have drained you out of your life force." Utena showed him her ring.  
  
"You have forgotten I hold the light rune. Darkness can never harm me." She stated as she raised her hands. The 'Million of swords' seemed to be obeying her as they formed a huge sword aiming for Akio. She sinaled them and they charged to Akio. His screams were heard as each sword magically went into him and he fell to the ground, breathing. "What should I do to him, Anthy?" Utena asked. Anmthy looked at her.  
  
"I don't know but..." she trailed and looked at Utena. "Could you please grant him his world." Utena gave a puzzling look. "Even though he used me, killed our family, trapped the citizens of Ohtori, he is still my brother." Utena understood and nodded. He approached Akio's limp form and pressed her ring with his.  
  
"With this gesture, the two runes will be reunited as one. Let this dark soul find his happiness in the black abyss of death." She said, seeing a blinding flash. And it faded, Utena saw Akio was no longer there, her ring had transformed. It was now gold and rose-signet was white instead of pink.  
  
"You now have the power to revolutionize the world." Anthy informed her.  
  
"I do not want this power." She said and looked at Anthy. "But if it means you are free..." Anthy nodded. "...then I will accept it." Then strange rays of light came out of Utena's ring and went into Anthy. After this, Anthy felt herself, she instantly knew.  
  
"I am free." Anthy murmured, but Utena understood. She had broken Anthy's spell with her power.  
  
"Then can I ask you, as you are free." Utena said as she approached her. She knelt down in front of Anthy and showed a little box. Opening it, revealing a ring. "Will you, Princess Anthy, future queen and ruler of Ohtori, be my wife and make me the happiest person alive?" Utena didn't have to wait for an answer as Anthy threw her arms at her, kissing her so passionately, cling to her, as if Utena was her only life line.  
  
"You do not need to question me that. My answer will always be yes." She said softly, enjoying the warmth of Utena's body.  
  
"Then I promise you this." Utena said. "I will never harm you, Anthy. My heart will always belong to you."  
  
"And my heart belongs to you." They both shared another tender kiss, which spoke of love, commitment and reassurance. When it ended, Utena looked into Anthy's eyes.  
  
"Will you come back to Hikari with me?" she asked.  
  
"I would love to." Then they magically returned inside the castle, finding Chu Chu and White Rose waiting for them, and walked outside with them, where they were greeted by people.  
  
"Were you the prince who freed us all from the devil?" one man asked.  
  
"We have a hero with us. A true prince. This prince even saved our princess Anthy." A woman exclaimed. Anthy smiled and raised indicating them to stop.  
  
"Citizen of Ohtori!" she began. "I, Princess Anthy, have to tell you that Prince Akio, the cruel ruler and devil, is no more." Cheers were heard. "We are free once again. To able to rebuild our lost kingdom." Utena then approached.  
  
"I am the Prince of Hikari, Prince Utena Tenjou. Hikari will give its full support to restore Ohtori to its former glory." More cheers "And. Princess Anthy and I will be wed to have peace between Hikari and Ohtori." And there was a loud roared applaud.  
  
"Yes, marry our princess."  
  
"Be our King!" And with that, Utena hopped on White Rose, lifting Anthy with her. Chu Chu, of course, rested himself on Utena's shoulder. They all rode off to Hikari, bearing good new and great fortune to the waiting party. Life began anew for Utena, Anthy and a whole new kingdom.  
  
Days have past since the Ohtori curse has been lifted and Utena and Anthy were having their wedding. All citizen, both Hikari and Ohtori, were there, celebrating their new King and Queen. They were dressed in white clothes similar to that of Dios and the Rose bride's clothes, only they were the purest of whites. All Utena's personal friends were there. Everyone was happy. Juri and Shiori were there, wedded 14 days after Utena's departure. Utena apologized for now bringing their first 'souvenir' but gave the sword of Ruka to them as a second gift. They accepted it and Utena told them of the last words of Ruka before he died. They were shocked to know he was sorry but they could not forget he did to them. Despite this, Shiori and Juri lived a happy life in Hikari castle, becoming the best warriors in the land. Keiko was now promoted to commander of both Hikari and Ohtori armies, and, without anyone knowing, currently having a relationship with Touga. Touga was promoted as Prime minister of Ohtori and is currently living there with Nanami, who was now superintended of Ohtori castle, and Mitsuru, who became the leader of the countries' assassins, and, of course, became Nanami's secret boyfriend. Miki and Kozue had finally finished their musical masterpiece called the 'sunlit garden' and were now known as the greatest musicians in the land, although they still kept their positions as advisor and archery scout captain. Saionji and Wakaba were also wed, even though disapproving to nobles they did not care. White Rose still stayed at the castle stable, always staying by his master, never leaving his side, and happy nonetheless. And Chu Chu got to eat all the cookies and pastries he wanted in the castle kitchen. Everything and everyone was at peace at last. As the wedding and reception ended, Utena and Anthy retired to the master bedroom, gently undressing their garments and lying in bed.  
  
"Tell me." Utena said sleepily. "Are you happy to be with me?"  
  
"Yes I am." Anthy answered, with the same tiredness. "This is the most happiest days of my life. I could think of no greater joy than this." She looked at Utena. "But tell me, why have you forgiven when I betrayed your trust, why pick me out of many princesses to marry?"  
  
"Because, Anthy, you were under the spell of Lucifer. I know you would not have hurt me if it was not for that spell." Utena answered softly. "And because, Anthy, you were a true royal." She kissed her before continuing: "A rose royal." With that they kissed again, welcoming deep slumber, knowing that in the morning they would see each other and shine as the brightest of lights.  
  
Years passed but princes from other world would not accept the fact they lost the rose bride. So they would challenged King Utena to duels. If they win, they could marry the rose bride, Queen Anthy, but if they lost, they would give up their kingdom and serve King Utena for eternity as loyal knight. They would all duel in an arena designed by the King herself, surrounded by myriads of roses, so no one may see the battle. The only ones present would be the champion, the challenger and the rose bride. The princes would always use new and strong swords, stronger than any swords of the land. But no matter how new or strong the sword was, they would all lose, for Utena had made a promise never to leave Anthy. Anthy would always magically produce Utena sword, the one Juri and Shiori had given her on her journey, which was now known as the enchanted 'sword of Dios', the sword of noble rose. With the kingdoms she had won, Utena would make peace and prosperity with each Kingdom. Soon the world was unified under King Utena and Queen Anthy. However Utena never ever once used her power to revolutionize the world, but rather sealed it within the confines of Hikari Castle. Old folks would always tell their grandchildren of the tale of the noble prince who saved a princess who was under a spell of the devil and how they came to be as the greatest rulers of history. The prince was called the 'Prince of Nobility' while the princess was often be called the 'Rose Bride' but mostly, because of the tales told, she would be called the 'Rose Royal', who both, in tale, shined like the brightest light the world had ever seen, and nothing, no even darkness itself, would break that light.  
  
The End.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well what do you think? I tried my best to make this good. Hope you like it? R&R. 


End file.
